daemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abert's Squirrel
Immortal Iron Fist How Others See You A dreamer, albeit an excitable one. You're prone to wild schemes and fits of excitement and activity. Seen as cute, or inherently likable. You are easily stereotyped at first glance, but you like to spin that into something of your own. You always give things 100%. You're not a slacker, and you firmly believe in "work before play". You're twitchy, though not super high-energy (like other species of squirrel). Like to hang out with those most like you. Your circle of friends isn't terribly inclusive, but you don't feel the need to be PC about these things - you like who you like, that's all. Have more of a presence than one would expect; you can make yourself heard. Can be arrogant and petty, sometimes ridiculously so. To others it can seem very silly. Not hugely popular but well-liked by those who know you. It's easy to dismiss your flaws to love the well-meaning and good person you are. How You Really Are Somewhat limited in your scope. Perhaps you've stuck with one career, or one branch of work, depending on that entirely to get by. You see no reason to try something new when what you've got works fine. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Add a distinct personal flair to your work. You're not high on the creativity scale; numbers, statistics, and logic are very much your thing. Methodical. You follow a prescribed path when solving a problem, rarely deviating. Despite this you can sometimes overlook the obvious. You can be blind to things outside of your comfort zone or what you deem acceptable. Alternately, sometimes you are just genuinely unable to see the "big picture". Have an acute sense of having to live up to someone else's example, perhaps a family member or friend of the family. You're up all day and sleep at night. You're an early-to-bed-early-to-riser. May have some form of chronic anxiety. Like jewelry and exotic hairstyles. While not necessarily fashionable you do like to spiff yourself up. Resourceful. You find uses for things that others wouldn't think of, and can take care of yourself. Very DIY. You like a comfy home; livability is the most important factor to you. Home is a safe place to retreat and relax. Take a hands-on approach to home improvement and decorating. Your resourcefulness comes into play here, and your energy for approaching tasks. You want to make your home the best it can be. Unlike your work, your hobbies are much more widespread. You're into all sorts of things that people wouldn't expect of you. VERY dependent on your environment for health and happiness; while you are resourceful, you still need resources. Your stamina is rather low. Capable of great "leaps" - perhaps in faith, conversation, or thoughts. Stubborn and like to follow a certain plan or way of doing things. Warm and generous, if sometimes misguided. Emotionally stable; while your energy levels can change, you don't get massive mood swings or anything of the type. You follow the rules. Reactions and Interactions Work in quick, frequent bursts. You have an up-down-up-down personality that can be confusing and tiring to more laid-back types. Enjoy socializing, but can work just fine on your own. The main reason for social time is to let out your energy, gossip, relax. In difficult times your instinct is to rely on your family. You believe that family should always stick together and help each other, and you turn to your parents, spouse, or siblings when times get tough. When you feel that the world is against you, you hunker down at home. You may have a tendency towards depression in hard times, and can give up easily when the world is beating you down. You're not territorial; as long as visitors are polite and defer to you, you're okay with them. They should absolutely not interrupt the peace of your house, though. Rowdy or loud guests are unwelcome. You're very neighborly and friendly. You like to share with those around you. Sensitive to and wary of your surroundings, if you feel that your environment is unsafe or unpleasant, you will find somewhere else to go. Cautious. Defensive and evasive to those who would take advantage of you or insult you. Your instinct is to avoid conflict, and in intense situations you can freeze up or panic. Extroverted, though not exuberantly so. Open and friendly. Tend to judge people on appearance; have the bad habit of quickly making an evaluation and not giving people a fair chance. More of a follower than a leader. You recognize your role in a group and do it, without fuss. Mildly hierarchical - you occasionally tiff over dominance, but will accept the outcome whether you come out on top or bottom. Avoidant, and at most passive-aggressive. Not too chatty, and sometimes find it difficult to communicate your thoughts and ideas. You find it difficult to see things from different perspectives. Quirks and Oddities While you seem to make a big deal about arranging and organizing things, you're surprisingly disheveled. A perfectionist continuously foiled by your own slight carelessness. You see it as a comedic trait, though sometimes it really gets to you. Conservative, in morals and lifestyle. Have a sweet tooth. Likely to be religious. Your mood indicates your life circumstances; your emotions are intricately connected to everything going on in your life. Unintentionally helpful. You change your attire and presentation according to the seasons; you're a sucker for buying new clothes every three months. ;] Sex-Specific Traits male In your social time you group up with your buddies to go out. Notorious for unashamed "date-hunting". female Slightly more solitary than males. You like to interact but not too closely, with loose groups but not ones with real purpose (like a male's). female Delight in being romantically chased. A flirt. Links To Other Navigational Pages Alphabetical Index | Alphabetical: A | Alphabetical: B | Alphabetical: C | Alphabetical: D | Alphabetical: E | Alphabetical: F | Alphabetical: G | Alphabetical: H | Alphabetical: I | Alphabetical: J | Alphabetical: K | Alphabetical: L | Alphabetical: M | Alphabetical: N | Alphabetical: O | Alphabetical: P | Alphabetical: Q | Alphabetical: R | Alphabetical: S | Alphabetical: T | Alphabetical: U | Alphabetical: V | Alphabetical: W | Alphabetical: X | Alphabetical: Y | Alphabetical: Z